


Pushing

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interrupted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to get his point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

 

“No, we’re not doing this again.”

 

 

Sam took a deep breath as he watched Dean moving, trying to get away from him and whatever the hell was between them.  Trying to walk away, to push Sam away because he couldn’t believe that Sam actually wanted to be there.  With him.

 

 

He was supposed to be the one with the words, but when it came to Dean he’d always been all hands and eyes and silent because Dean never needed him to be anything else.  Tonight’s no different and before he knew what he’s doing, before he could think it through and realize how wrong this all is, he had Dean pushed back against the wall, his hands bunched in Dean’s shirt and pushing his shoulders back.

 

 

He couldn’t get up and there was only a moment of panic when Dean realized what Sam was leaning in for.  Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s, angry and demanding.  He felt Dean stiffen, felt the moment when he was about to fight but then Sam let his tongue lick at the seam of Dean’s mouth and suddenly he was opening for him.  Sam groaned into the kiss, into the feel of Dean’s body under him.  Dean’s shoulders started to relax, his hands coming to rest lightly on Sam’s hips. 

 

 

When he came up for breath Sam took a second, steadying himself with his forehead on Dean’s.  He looked into his brother’s eyes and saw the panic about to start.  He started to lean in again but then Dean’s phone rang.

 

 

He pushed Sam away quickly, grabbing for the phone on the table and without only a backward glance at his brother, left the room behind.

                                                                                                                                

They weren’t going to talk about it in the morning.  Sam just wondered how long it would be before he got the nerve to try to make Dean listen to him like that again.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Dean, kissing when the phone interrupts.


End file.
